What if
by Honeydew92
Summary: Set when Miki Gave Ginta the love letter... diffrent from the manga... just read it! Finished
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own maramlade Boy

A/N- I have only read the first two books, nothing more nothing less, and I write from what I have read...

This takes place after Miki had put the love letter for Ginta in his bag, but this isn't like the manga where she had gone back for her gym cloths, but she had remberd them.

**After School In The Classroom**

"Ginta you seen my copy of jump" said Ginta's friend " I want to read "One Piece". "Oh sorry," Ginta replied "I forgot to put it back. It's in my bag Go ahead and take it."

Then the letter fell out of the manga that Miki had put it in. "Hey... Look at this!" Said Ginta's friend "It's a Love letter! Dear Ginta, Ever since we entered jounior high I've really liked you hahahaha. She's got a crush on you! What're you gonna do? You don't actually like her do you Ginta?" "Well, We got along really well and we talk a lot..." Ginta replied " We're just good friends. Nothing more. Getting a letter like this doesn't change a thing."

That is what he said but it wasn't what he was thinking. He was jumping for joy because the girl he liked liked him back. But how would he tell her? None the less his friends. His mind was rushing.

"Well uhh I gotta go now see ya later," Ginta said grabbing the letter from them and rushing out the door.


	2. THe other Letter

**The Other Letter  
**

As Ginta headed home he was thinking about the letter that he held. What would happen now? How could he face her after this? Is this letter just a joke played on him by his frieds? What is the REAL meaning behind this letter? Why whould she choose him over all of the other boys in her class? What would the other boys do if he did get together with Miki? What did she except from him now? He just had to go home and think this over, but some how he ended up at her doorstep without thinking... Ginta's hand slowly moved tward the doorknobb. Oh no! I can't do this! But it was to late he had alredy opeaned the door and was yelling "Is any one home today?" He really was hoping that no one was home, and that he could leave, and he left. But Miki had been home, and heard him- but she had just finished showering, so she was only in a towel... She ran downstairs to where Ginta was, she saw him walking out. "Ginta!" she yelled. 'Oh shoot' Ginta thought as he slowly turned around. "He-he-hey M-m-Miki" Ginta said with a forced smile on his mouth. Then it hit him, she was only in a towel, and nothing else! 'Why did my feet betray me?' he was thinking. "Oh, ummm Ginta... come in... and... Just wait a sec so I can change into something other than this..." "Ya, sure y-you do that I will just be waiting here sitting on your couch, waiting to talk to you - about something important." Ginta still had no idea what he was getting himself into. Then he thought if he just did the same as she did, no it was to late for that but he was much to embarsed to tell her with words... He just would give her a note saying that he felt the same way as her, but not say anything, he knew that was what he was going to do. So he wrote a three letter note on a scrap piece of paper. Then Miki came back with a towel draped over her sholders, wearing black shorts and a baby blue shirt.

"So you wanted to tell me something?" Miki said wondering if he had gotten her letter that day.  
"Ya, here read this."

So then Miki took the piece of paper from Ginta's hand and read it. Then she hugged him.

"Miki, we can now be a couple... but I would like it if we kept a low-profile for a while..." Ginta said in the comfort of her arms "Because alot of the guys, well they like you and I just don't want to loose you to anyone, that won't be a problem I know, but also th-" "They like ME?" Miki was still a little bewildered by that fact. "Ya, they really DO like you, and they will hurt me if I get together with you, they told me this because they saw me close to you, and-and well, you can figure out the rest... Everyone thinks you are the cutest girl in the school, and it-it's true so-so just lets' keep this a secret for a while, until we get completely comfertable with our relationship... Ok?" Miki had never really seen Ginta rant like that, she didn't know what to say or do, she was just in pure bliss, so she just nodded.

And with that nod their lives had been set on a track diffrent from the manga, the path that was really ment to be, the path that excused Miki from her hurtful love with Yuu and let them life a peceful life of bliss with the one they knew would be the safest with.

**Fin.**

* * *

A/N - If I ever feel like it I may write an epolague, but it will be really really short... 


End file.
